Lie Ren vs Donatello
Lie Ren vs Donatello is Peep4Life's fifty-eighth OMM. Description RWBY vs TMNT! The two calm and yet highly skilled members of teams face off in my fifty-eighth one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Lie Ren and Nora were in a city far, far away from Vale. They were dealing with the tip of White Fang activity in the area. With Team RWBY occupied elsewhere and Jaune and Pyrrha training this left Ren and Nora together. Well, not together- together. They followed a masked man around into an alley but he was nowhere to be seen. "Let's check the sewers!" Nora cried. "Sure... Why not?" Ren replied passionless and shrugging. The two decided to split up and Ren ran into a turtle. It was Donatello. "Hey, what are you doing here!?" he demanded before taking his weapon and facing Ren. Ren rolled his eyes and raised the Stormflowers. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Ren opened fire but Donatello easily avoided the attacks. The turtle then ran down Ren and swung the blade towards the huntsmen. Ren leaped back and kicked at Donatello. Ren nearly broke his foot on the shell so used his aura to help block out the pain and make his attacks more powerful. However, he soon found that Donatello was also trained well and the turtle used his strength to grab Ren and hurl him into the ground. Ren swung with the blades on his Stormflowers but the attacks were blocked and Ren was pushed backward. Ren panted as his poor endurance was failing him. Donatello used his bo-staff but Ren barely dodged and slashed across the face of his opponent with his blade. Ren then punched and kicked using aura to help the damage. His aura usage was draining him though and exhaustion was setting in. Donatello swung with his weapon and hit Ren in the gut, sliding him across the floor. Ren was kicked in the face and in the ribs. The huntsman was struggling and Donatello knew it. He grabbed Ren by his clothes and lifted him. Donatello swung again with his weapon but Ren used his Stromflowers' blades to hook around the weapon. Ren jumped over Donatello and pulled his own weapon into his neck. Donatello dropped his weapon and struggled for air before Ren delivered another punch. Ren focused all his aura behind the punch which forced an impulse inside Donatello. The force made Donatello's body fill up before exploding. '''KO Ren dusted himself off and put his weapons away. Nora ran over and asked what was going on but the two were interrupted when Nora's scroll rang. It was Pyrrha. Her and Jaune had finished training and the four would search together. Ren limped along, clutching his body and explained the story to Nora. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's